A “SIM” card (Subscriber Identity Module) is a well known mechanism for identifying and authenticating devices, such as mobile phones and other mobile computing devices. A (SIM) is a removable integrated circuit which can be transferred between different mobile devices. SIM cards have been made in various physical formats. A SIM card ordinarily contains its unique serial number, known as an integrated circuit card identifier (ICCID), a unique identifier of the mobile user, known as the International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI), security authentication and ciphering information, temporary information related to the local network, a list of the services the user has access to and two passwords (PIN for usual use and PUK for PIN unlocking). The SIM card is associated with a mobile phone number in a service provider database to tie the user to the communications service, such as voice, messaging, and data service.
A “virtual SIM” is a mobile phone number provided by a mobile network operator that does not require a SIM card to connect phone calls to a user's mobile phone. USIM (Universal Subscriber Identity Module) is an application for a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile telephony application running on a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) smart card which is inserted in a 3G mobile phone. There is a common misconception to call the UICC itself a USIM, but the USIM is merely a logical entity on the physical card. It stores user subscriber information, authentication information and provides storage space for text messages and phone book contacts. The equivalent of USIM on CDMA networks is CSIM.
The International Mobile Equipment Identity (IMEI) is a number used to identify the hardware device, as opposed to a phone number assigned to the device. The IMEI is only used for identifying the device and has no permanent or semi-permanent relation to the subscriber. Instead, the subscriber is identified by the IMSI number, which is stored on the SIM card that can be transferred to any handset.
Typically, a mobile communications service provider, provides a SIM card to a customer and the customer inserts the SIM card into their mobile device. Each SIM card is associated with a single unique mobile phone number. When a service provider is selling services on a long-term contract, the mobile phone number is tied to the SIM card for the duration of the contract.
In all cases, known SIM cards, and similar authentication mechanisms tie the user to a service provider. In order to obtain a SIM card, the customer must visit the service provider or otherwise arrange for physical delivery of the SIM. If the SIM card is damaged or lost, a new one must be physically delivered. The small size of a SIM card makes handling thereof difficult and limits the amount of data that can be stored thereon. Further, SIM cards are relatively expensive to manufacture. Notwithstanding the small size of SIM cards, the SIM card and related hardware take up a substantial amount of space in small mobile devices.
While systems and methods are described herein by way of example and embodiments, those skilled in the art recognize that systems and methods for managing underground assets are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and description are not intended to be limiting to the particular form disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims. Any headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used herein, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.